


8:40 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled when she heard Amos as he apologized with worry in his eyes.





	8:40 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled when she heard Amos as he apologized with worry in his eyes and figured she was going to heal from her injuries.

THE END


End file.
